tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kelly Donovan
Kelly Donovan '''jest matką Matta i Vicki Donovan. Urodziła się i wychowała w Mystic Falls, ale obecnie mieszka poza miastem i rzadko ich odwiedza. Zamiast opiekować się swoimi dziećmi, woli imprezować. Nie przejęła się nawet pobytem Vicki w szpitalu. '''Kelly jest członkiem rodziny Donovan. Sezon 1 W A Few Good Men Kelly powraca do Mystic Falls. Wchodząc do domu, przyłapuje Matta i Caroline Forbes na całowaniu się. Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu Kelly i Matt rozmawiają o Caroline. Kobieta wyraża niechęć do nowej dziewczyny syna. Tego samego dnia w Mystic Grill odbywa się Loteria Kawalerów. Kelly kupuje los od Caroline stojącej w towarzystwie Matta i Eleny. Kobieta cały czas okazuje dystans do Forbesównie, a nawet mówi dziewczynie prosto w twarz, że jej nie lubi, jednocześnie okazując sympatię Elenie. Kelly w loterii wygrywa kandydata nr 3. Pijana Kelly wyznaje Mattowi, że wróciła do Mystic Falls, bo Pete (kochanek) ją rzucił. W There Goes the Neighborhood podczas śniadania Matt mówi matce, że mogłaby starać się o pracę w Mystic Grillu. Później Kelly idzie do grilla, gdzie spotyka Damona. Rozmawiają, pijąc whisky. Wkrótce dołącza się do nich Jenna Sommers, która jak się okazuje zna Kelly, ponieważ pani Donovan była jej opiekunką. Kiedy Jenna odchodzi, pijana Kelly jedzie z Damonem do jego domu. Tam całującą się parę nakrywają Matt i Caroline. Matt zabiera matkę do domu, gdzie wyrzuca jej, że zepsuła mu udany dzień. W Let the Right One In Kelly obiecuje Mattowi, że zmieni się. Ich rozmowę przerywa dzwonek do drzwi. Przed domem Donovanów stoi szeryf Forbes z córką, która oznajmia, że odnaleziono ciało Vicki. W Under Control Kelly i Matt zostają zaproszeni na przyjęcie. Tam Kelly tańczy ze Stefanem, a później spotyka Tylera, z którym rozmawia o Vicki. Kobieta jest pijana. Całuje się z młodym Lockwoodem. Zostają przyłapani przez Elenę i Matta. Podczas bójki chłopaków Kelly rani się w głowę. Zaczyna płakać. Podchodzi do niej Stefan, któremu żali się, że zawsze wszystko psuje. Kelly wraca do domu, gdzie zastaje Matta, pakującego jej walizki. Chłopak prosi ją, aby następnego dnia wyprowadziła się z domu. Sezon 6 W odcinku The Day I Tried To Live, Enzo wspomina, że Kelly mieszka w Północnej Karolinie. Sezon 8 Wygląd i osobowość Wygląda na około 40 lat, i wydaje się, że wiele czasu spędza na upijaniu się. Sprzeciwia się związkowi Matta i Caroline. W A Few Good Men mówi jej, że to co robi jest urocze, ale fałszywe i nie nabierze się na to. Dodaje także, że jej nie lubi. Podczas pobytu Vicki w szpitalu, Mat wspomina, że ich mama jest na wakacjach w Virginia Beach ze swoim chłopakiem o imieniu Pete, który jest kierowcą ciężarówek. Jego ton głosu sugeruje, że pobyt Vicki w szpitalu nie jest czymś, co pozwoliłoby jej porzucić wszystko i wrócić do domu. Vicki sugeruje również, że ich matka rzadko bywa w domu. Występy 'Sezon 1 ' *''A Few Good Men '' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In '' *''Under Control '' Relacje Matt Donovan Kelly jest matką Matta, jednak w rzeczywistości to on opiekuje się nią. Widują się rzadko, ponieważ kobieta większość czasu spędza poza domem i wraca do niego, kiedy zostaje porzucona przez kolejnych mężczyzn. Jest dumna ze swego syna i często okazuje mu miłość, a nawet przyrzeka mu zmianę trybu życia, lecz jej obietnice zawsze kończą się podobnie. Pod nieobecność Kelly, na barkach Matta spoczywa utrzymywanie domu oraz płacenie rachunków. Chłopak śmiertelnie obraził się na swoją matkę po tym, jak przyłapał ją na pocałunku ze swym najlepszym kumplem, Tylerem. Caroline Forbes Kelly nie lubi Caroline i z pogardą odnosi się do niej. Uważa, że postawa dziewczyny jest sztuczna. Nie akceptuje jej jako dziewczyny swojego syna i ma nadzieję, że jest ona tylko jego przelotną miłością. Elena Gilbert Elena jest oczkiem w głowie Kelly. Matka Matta chce ją zeswatać ze swoim synem i uważa dziewczynę za jego jedyną prawdziwą miłość, którą on zastąpił Caroline, by się pocieszyć. Ma nadzieję, że znowu będą razem. Ciekawostki *W usuniętej scenie z odcinka A Few Good Men, umiera mężczyzna tuż po tym jak obściskiwał się z Kelly. Oznacza to, że miała ona być na początku sukkubem, ale w końcu scenarzyści postanowili nie kontynuować tego wątku. *Chodziła do liceum z Liz Forbes, ale nigdy jej nie lubiła. *Uważała, że wszyscy się na nią wypięli i pomagała Katherine Pierce, gdyż ta się nią ,,interesowała" jako jedyna. Galeria Kelly i Matt.png LiKelly.png 115VampireDiaries1208.png 115VampireDiaries1342.png 116VampireDiaries0074.png 116VampireDiaries0503.png 116VampireDiaries0513.png 116VampireDiaries0534.png 116VampireDiaries0599.png 116VampireDiaries1231.png 116VampireDiaries1242.png 116VampireDiaries1380.png 117VampireDiaries1111.png 117VampireDiaries1121.png 118VampireDiaries0626.png 118VampireDiaries0632.png 118VampireDiaries0696.png Kelly tańczy ze Stefanem.png 118VampireDiaries1018.png 118VampireDiaries1044.png 118VampireDiaries1073.png 118VampireDiaries1166.png 118VampireDiaries1363.png 118VampireDiaries1371.png 118VampireDiaries1399.png Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Donovan Kategoria:Postacie gościnne